


Sorry

by RoseRose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Poetry, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: The character death is past character death (Maria Stark) but I tagged because the poem is Tony dealing with being in a relationship with Bucky, and how that relates to Maria's death.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to justanotherpipedream for the beta
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo
> 
> Title: Sorry  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): A3 Free Space  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Character Death, Grief, Poetry  
> Summary: Poem of Tony dealing with being in a relationship with Bucky, and how that relates to Maria's death.  
> Word Count: 300

Mama, I’m sorry

Mama, forgive me

Mama, I love him

I’m sorry

I’m sorry

I know what he did

But he didn’t mean it

I didn’t mean it

I’m sorry

I know what I did

And he meant it even less

If he is even guilty

Then I am damned

I’m sorry

I’m NOT sorry

I love him, Mama

I know why I shouldn’t

I’m glad I found love

So mama, I’m sorry

But please, Mama, please

Be happy for me

I know I don’t deserve it

I’m sorry

I’m so, so sorry

Me being happy

Even with him

Doesn’t mean I forgot you

I haven’t forgotten

I will never forget

I’m not sorry I’m happy

I’m sorry that

It’s with him

But also not sorry

I think in a different world

You would have laughed 

When I told you his name

I’m sorry

I think in that world

You’d call me your Tonio

And say, “Your Bucky,

He is good for you”

And I would blush,

And smile

I’m sorry

I’m so sorry

That in this world

You didn’t know him

I’m sorry

You saw him

But that wasn’t him

The Winter Soldier

Has melted away

But not without leaving

Frostbitten scars

On my James

I’m sorry

I’m so sorry

His scars and mine

Some places they match

I know he is sorry

The guilt we both feel

Is deep in me

Is deep in him

I know why

I don’t deserve him

I know why

I shouldn’t be with him

Mama, forgive me

Please forgive me

You would love him

Except you can’t

And the reason-

Mama, I love you

I’m so sorry

I’m NOT sorry

He is mine

I am his

I’m in love

So in love

I just wish

That love didn’t hurt

I’m so sorry


End file.
